Just Let it Happen!
by coyninjaturtle
Summary: A.U. starting from the end of the winter war. Just as things are being put back together and restored, four anomalies appear in Karakura Town, falling from the sky. They appear to have some powers of their own, but how'd they get there? How will everyone handle this? Some OC pairings, but centered around plot more than the relationships.
1. A Brief Introduction

**(A/N)** It's back! Just Let it Happen is in the process of being rewritten and with a better plot in mind I am going to be uploading these first few chapters weekly! It will most likely slow down after the fourth chapter, however, so just be prepared. For those who might have stumbled upon this story when the first couple of drafts were trying to be sorted out, I hope that you will find this version to be much better!

**Summary:** Four girls are mysteriously transported into the world of Karakura Town and Soul Society. When they show developing powers and increasing spiritual pressure, will their origins come to light? What role do these four play in the coming threat?

An A.U. as stated in the description. Making strong attempts not to have any Mary Sues, but in an anime centered around one, that can be a bit difficult, no? Message if you sense any Mary Sue development and we will launch a full-scale investigation! Please enjoy this re-posting of "Just Let it Happen!"

* * *

In Karakura Town, right after the Winter War between Soul Society and Aizen's Army, things became hectic in an attempt to get everything back to normal. Aizen had been defeated, and there were some casualties from both sides along with numerous injuries.

Despite the mess, it wasn't too difficult to bring order back to both sides.

Ulquiorra and Harribel took control after the war had ended in order to prevent anymore losses that might have been caused by someone like Nnoitra being a sore loser. Ulquiorra was to be the representative for Espada in maintaining peace between both sides while Harribel kept things in order in Hueco Mundo.

In Soul Society, reconstruction was easier since they had already had a type of government to keep things in order. They agreed to keep peace between Soul Reapers and Espada (although there were plenty who objected) only because the Espada were previously led by Aizen, and they proved to be able to reason on their own.

Ichigo, after using the Final Getsuga Tensho, had lost his shinigami powers. However as time went on, he began to show signs of growing spiritual pressure. His power hadn't fully returned, but he could sometimes make out outlines or shapes of souls or what he assumed to be hollows and he would be able to hear faint sounds every now and then.

After all the changes had been made, Karakura Town and its inhabitants were finally back to 'normal.' That is until a strange anomaly (or four) occurred one day.

Abarai Renji roamed the streets of Karakura, making sure everything had been fixed or cleaned up before returning back to the Soul Society. As far as he could see, everything had been taken care of and he was just about ready to go back.

On the other side of town, the Urahara Shoten was back to its 'boring' self. Ururu and Jinta were back to doing the simple chores while Urahara held down the fort. The mod souls helped out around the shop, but usually found other things to occupy them.

While Nova sat on the rooftop of the shop, four separate ripping sounds were heard from above him. His eyes flew open and he saw four holes in the sky with a figure falling out of each one. Before he even had much time to think, he was starting off in the direction of the closest one to him with Urahara right behind him.

Renji also watched from his side of town as the four figures fell, one of them landing in a patch of trees only a few feet away from him. By instinct, he hurried to where the figure landed, curious as to what was going on.

As soon as he got through the clearing, he saw a girl with sleek, black hair laying on the ground unconscious and scratched up from the fall. Her clothes were torn in a few places as well from the trees she had just fallen through and he couldn't help but wonder whether that was why she was unconscious or not. He paused before walking closer to her, now able to get a better look at her face and small frame.

"Human...?" he said quietly to himself, noticing her clothes as he crouched down next to her. "She doesn't seem dangerous..." He looked up to the sky, a confused look on his face. "But where did she come from?"

Ichigo stared at the blond teen laying in the bushes outside his house. At first glance, he thought it was Orihime, but upon a closer look it was obvious she was someone else completely. The light blond hair gave it away first, followed by her physical appearance. She did resemble Orihime, but small differences pieced together like her facial structure and the fact that the image of her was blurry meant that it wasn't his friend and that something was up.

"I can still see her though," he thought to himself. "The image just isn't completely clear..." He approached her slowly, hoping whatever she was wasn't completely dangerous, and picked her up cautiously. "If anyone knows what to do it'd be Urahara," he reasoned as he started off in the direction of the shop.

In another part of Karakura Town, where the fourth figure had fallen from a tear in the sky, Chad had already gone through the same thought process as Ichigo. As he ran to Urahara Shoten, a girl around the same age as the others was in his arms, her shorter hair a dark purple and her face more tensed than the other three, who appeared more relaxed.

Ishida ran beside him, having witnessed the whole thing with Chad. Neither of them had any idea what happened, but they hoped that after the war nothing new was going to happen. The girl laying unconscious in Chad's arms had a curious amount of spiritual pressure, but they couldn't tell if her intentions were evil or if she was just as innocent as the town in this situation.

The only thing that everyone could be sure of was that Urahara would have an answer.


	2. Transition into the plot

**(A/N): **Thank you for the few who have viewed and watched and favorited! You're all amazing and I love you!

This is a bit more filler than anything, just to transition into the next chapter. Next chapter you'll meet one of these four strange anomalies o:

Please enjoy!

* * *

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ishida asked with an irritated tone.

The shopkeeper shrugged with a small smile, his eyes hidden by his hat. "I don't know."

Ishida grew frustrated with Urahara, believing he wasn't taking the situation seriously. But before he could yell at him again Ichigo ran into the room with the blond in his arms.

He looked around the room he had entered, two other girls already laying on the futons on the floor. "...What's going on?" he asked, looking to Urahara.

"As I was just telling Ishida and Chad, I don't know." He shrugged again before pulling out another futon to lay down. "But what I do know is that Abarai-kun is on his way with another one. They should be the last ones."

"Thank goodness," Ishida sighed with his arms crossed. "Where did they even come from?" he asked rhetorically.

Urahara, of course, didn't ignore it. "I don't know. They're just as much a mystery to me as they are to you Ishida-kun," he told him coyly.

The quincy rolled his eyes, his arms still crossed as they waited for Renji to show up. Urahara took a look at the blond that Ichigo had brought in, as he had for the other two, to make sure she had no severe injuries. As he came across a strange bone around her neck that was on top of her skin, they heard Renji calling from the front of the store.

"Urahara, I found a girl! She fell from the sky!"

"Back here, Abarai-kun!" Urahara stood up and opened the door to the room they were in and waved for Renji to come back to the back room.

The red-head walked into the room to see that he wasn't the only one who had found someone that fell from the sky. He looked to Urahara with a confused expression. "What's going on?"

"He doesn't know," Ishida told him before the shopkeeper had the chance. "None of us do."

Renji laid the girl he had found on another futon Urahara had set up. "She fell through some trees so she's a bit scratched up," he told the shopkeeper as he looked her over as well. "Did they all fall from the sky?"

"It was a portal of some kind," Urahara told him. As he explained what happened, Ururu came in with four wet cloths to place on their foreheads. "I think they each opened the portal they came from, but it doesn't explain why they're unconscious. We'll need to ask them a few questions after they wake up."

The others stared at the girls laying motionlessly, their chests hardly rising with their shallow breaths. Just as the purple-haired girl started to stir, the lieutenant of the 10th division of the 13 Protection Squads busted through the door.

* * *

A/N: It was short, I know, but if I can get chapter 7 done and start on 8, I'll post the third chapter tomorrow and then evenly space them out weekly- so long as I can keep up!

Please stick around!


End file.
